romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loli
DEFINITION OF A LOLI A Loli is not solely AN UNDERAGED GIRL. Lolis are girls or young women who only look like they may be underaged due to their body size and shape. An important attribute for a loli is a flat or underdeveloped chest, symbolizing or giving the impression that they might be underaged or childlike. One's personality usually does not effect the classification of a loli, but in all cases their particular personality will result in different kinds of lolis. Lolis also typically have an attribute called Tsundere, meaning that they can be sweet, pure, and innocent one moment, then a real jerk, a splitting headache, and a pain-in-the-a** the next. Or both at the same time ! The Tsundere attribute usually appears in generic lolis, with Tsundere appearing less frequently in more personality-developed or mature lolis. Age Classification REAL LOLIS ( Ages 6-12 ) These lolis are sweet, ( most of the time ), innocent, untarnished, and of course, children. These are lolis in the purest possible form. Unless you are their loving, caring mother, look but don't touch ! TEEN LOLIS ( Ages 13-18 ) These lolis might be the most mature out of all the lolis, and they are the most favorite ones as well. Many anime and manga girls are teen lolis. During this age, they tend to care for their friends more than ones normally do. Some of them do have a slightly developed or typically developed chest, but at this age range, chest size usually does not greatly effect loli classification. Body size and shape will still be somewhat thin, and may be taller or slightly more curvy, but will still be reminiscent of a child. Many teen lolis will wear their hair in the twin tails hairstyle. Teen lolis above the Age of Consent ( according to local law ) will, to various degrees, have more mature responsibilities granted to them. Teen lolis are also known as the 'Ideal Girlfriend' . ADULT LOLIS ( 19+ ) At this age range, the loli is now legal, with most, if not all, of her adult rights and responsibilities granted to her. She is ready for the adult world ( supposedly ). Surprisingly, they are not the most mature of the lolis. Adult lolis often complain about their body size, their bust development ( or lack thereof ), and their natural looks that are so similar to that of a child's. A few adult lolis will wear their hair in twin tails. Their chest is usually still not fully developed for a typical adult. Like their child and teen counterparts, adult lolis can be Tsundere to various degrees, despite having a ( supposedly ) mature personality by this age. Adult lolis still are very playful and childish when they lose consciousness of their adult world. They seem to have a strong sense of the value of Ludus Love, and will often have relationships based on this attribute. Adult lolis are greatly valued due to the adult/child mix that can be found in their mind, heart, and soul, with that mix being so rare among adults. ( Information inspired by, taken from, and expanded upon from the Urban Dictionary ) Category:Social Research